


【C梅】星星

by Blacklabel5



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacklabel5/pseuds/Blacklabel5
Summary: 他们相约在湖畔。





	【C梅】星星

一个秘密大胆地被呈现在观众眼前，没有人能够发现它，只有这个秘密故事中的主角彼此心知肚明。这是一种极为隐秘的快感。

 

七月十号，一个看似平常的日子，C罗转会尤文图斯。球迷的反应各不相同，伤心难过，欣喜若狂，心如止水，而事件的主角清楚地明白这个日子对于他和爱人意义。

 

如果太阳消失了一天，人们会惊慌失措；如果月亮消失了一夜，人们会慨叹感伤；如果星星消失了，人们什么也不会做。

 

梅西的世界里，足球是最明亮的太阳，一颗初生的超新星，散发出充满生气的蓝紫光，照亮了整个白天——以至于其他的光芒在这颗超新星的面前与黑夜无异。他很少看电影，更不要说是读书，他爱足球，足球是他的太阳，他在球场上也是球迷们的太阳。他常常感到自己是一个幸运的人，能够在很早的年纪找到自己能够追逐一生的太阳，当别人在为明天迷茫时，他只需要抬头看看天上的太阳，迈开腿，向前走。

 

当超新星的光芒渐渐由蓝紫变为黄色时，他找到了他的月亮。他亲爱的安东内拉和他最可爱的孩子们。在没有月亮的时候，太阳落山后的黑夜充满空虚，只能用睡眠来填满。当月亮的柔光第一次照进梅西的窗畔，他没有选择睡去，而是伸出手，抓住了如水月光。一个和美的家庭，几个活泼的孩子，让渐渐褪去青涩的他有了新的依靠和寄托，在太阳暂时休息的夜晚不再孤身一人于梦乡寻求慰藉。

 

那么，星星又是何时出现的呢？梅西也常常这样问自己。它们出现的时候是那么小，那么暗，悄无声息地隐藏在夜空中——几个小细节，一些小情愫——它们和依靠太阳发光的月亮不同，它们自己也是太阳，明亮的光跨越成百上千光年，隐匿在梅西夜空中，成为一个倏忽闪烁的点。一些星星会愈发明亮，亮到你不得不正视它，不得不被它吸引——而克里斯正是最明亮的那一颗。

 

梅西看着这颗耀眼的星星——它像极了葡萄牙人耳垂上炫目的钻石耳钉。他常常想，在那片叫做克里斯提亚诺·罗纳尔多的夜空里，自己是否也是最亮的那一颗？

 

梅西去探求问题的答案。他主动发出了邀约，一次赛艇活动。不要问他为什么是赛艇，他原本是想烤肉的，但是想到那位“训练机器”近乎自虐的自律饮食，他还是放弃了烤肉，毕竟两人总不能相约踢球吧？

 

“你是第一次玩这个？”克里斯看见梅西的动作有点生涩。

 

“以前尝试过，但是我好像不太擅长。你呢？”

 

“我也是第一次。”

 

“我没想到你会这么爽快地答应，毕竟你是个忙人而且……”

 

“而且是你的老对手？”

 

两人不约而同地大笑，这是一个安静的少人的小湖，除了荡漾的水波，没有人知道绝代双骄在这里密会，没有人知道他们会坐在一条窄小的赛艇上大笑。人们只会看到媒体采访中克里斯和梅西之间客气礼貌的“商业互吹”，以为两个人只是礼貌的陌生人。

 

梅西对克里斯的了解仅限于足球，他对花边新闻不大关注——不是因为不屑，而是因为他太爱足球，以至于很难分出精力放在一些本身就无关紧要的事上。可是一见到克里斯，在这种私人场合，吹着一点小风，心扉竟像沐浴春风的花骨朵儿般悄然绽开，而他感觉克里斯也是一样。

 

他们聊了很多，克里斯说起了腼腆害羞的迷你罗，梅西则为马迭奥的调皮捣蛋担忧；梅西说起了内马尔转会后的新生活，而克里斯则在这时对他表露了自己转会的想法……

 

梅西在别人眼里是专一的代名词，他所在的俱乐部，他的妻子等等等等，而克里斯，则是梅西的反义词。两个在同一领域内都热到发光的人物很难不被拿来比较。

 

“你想过退役后的生活吗？”克里斯问。

 

梅西沉默了。他不是没想过，只是即便勇敢如他，面对太阳必将消失的现实还是会下意识地躲避。

 

“我也不清楚。”克里斯自问自答。

 

“我们就像是行星，围绕足球这颗太阳不停地转。”梅西看向正在说话的克里斯，恰好对上他的眼睛。

 

“可总有一天，我们会退出赛场。”

 

“我们需要寻找新的太阳——但老天，足球恐怕是你我一生的挚爱。”克里斯长叹。

 

“星星也很美。”梅西抬头看着晴朗一片的天空。

 

“当你看到那些星星，它们那么亮，你会想——我在他们的夜空里会是什么样子呢？会是最亮的一颗，还是躲在云层后的一个小点点。”

 

“你是最亮的星星。”克里斯露出了招牌的笑容，雪白的牙齿和耳钉一样刺眼。

 

“这不是媒体发布会，克里斯。”

 

“至少在我的天空里，你是。”克里斯收起笑容，似乎严肃的表情更令人信服。

 

“你也是。”梅西小声回答，微微颔首，笑而不语。

 

END


End file.
